


Moving Pictures

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [3]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deal had been simple.  Screw or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Pictures

The deal had been simple. Screw or die.

My men had them surrounded and disarmed. Both had fought hard to no avail and with no apparent back-up coming to their aid.

They took the deal.

The picture was grainy, growing worse with repeated viewing. The video camera had been an old one, battered but still serviceable. The sound was even worse, deteriorating to the point I had to turn it off, relying instead on my memory.

The sweat slicked bodies moving together, the heated sound of flesh against flesh mingling with the harsh sound of their breathing. The smell of sweat and sex filling the room and making me ache as I watched the two men straining towards climax.

They had been clumsy and rough with each other, hands and mouths uncertain as they kissed and touched, seeking to rouse the other. Clothes were loosened and opened just enough to grant access to skin until I told them to strip completely.

My breathing always quickens as I watch the older man plunge into his partner, his hands gripping the younger man's hips hard, making me wonder if he had left bruises on that pale skin.

I can't help stopping the video, freezing it just as the younger man orgasms, eyes wide with surprise and pleasure as if he hadn't expected to come at all. There is something about a person coming that always gets to me. The need in their eyes and face as they climax, and how they are at their most vulnerable just when their body is giving them such great pleasure.

I pause the video again just as the older man looks up from where he has slumped over his partner's back. There is a look in his eyes that both thrills me and sends a chill down my spine. A look that promises dark things should he ever come up against me again. He may have been naked and on his hands and knees but he was a man not dismiss lightly.

My kink of watching others have sex brings me great pleasure and profit but one day I know it will also be my downfall. If this man has any say, he will be there to watch me fall.


End file.
